Drive Me Insane
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Kai went a bit too far and has to pay the price... TakaoMax, TalaKai, maybe TalaReiKai
1. Prologue: Morning Pain

Title: Drive Me Insane  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Warning(s): SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS! In fact, HORNINESS!!! Also... maybe language... and... oddness... oh, OOC too.  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own it, there'd be wild sex, lots of cross dressing and plenty of erotic scenes of Kai ;;;; So I do not own it, sadly.  
  
(Applies to all future chapters, so don't make me repeat myself!!!)  
  
Prologue: Morning Pain  
  
It was kind of fast... the pain went and then blanked out, speeding away faster than the speed of light, and that's pretty damn fast. When it hit, that's when the pain started to fade quickly, another sensation filling the spot.  
  
But Kai was pleased with his work no matter how quickly it had happen, as Tala lay on the ground, his eyes shut from it all. The wolf's expression was questionable, whether it was happy, sad or maybe just surprised. After all, Kai did surprise him with his little stunt. It would surprise anyone, course... Kai was also the one they always pictured doing it. And he was always imagined as the rough one.  
  
When he first showed up, Tala was sweating, seeing that look on Kai that never appeared before. And Tala could barely react with the phoenix's speed, getting so close to the other, and just... well, doing it. It's kind of weird to call it 'doing it', but I guess it shall be call that, not wanting to go beyond to a level where mental images would start to occur in full color and animation.  
  
Tala was not awake, as Kai watched over the wolf, concern glazing his crimson eyes. He didn't realize it would do that to the other, getting such a reaction from a hardheaded wolf. He wondered if his childhood friend was okay, knowing that he would probably wake up in pain.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Aku: I know, it's short, but it's only a prologue ;;; The first chapter will be posted tomorrow most likely seeing how it's already finished, but only if I get some reviews!  
  
Tala: Beggar.  
  
Aku: And damn proud!  
  
Tala -.-;;; 


	2. Chapter One: Just Got Laid Look

Title: Drive Me Insane  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Aku: Chappie one now! Yay!! - Thanks for all the reviews!! pocky for all!!

Chapter One: Just Got Laid Look

"Tala?" The silver eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times, as he tried to focus on the blurry image before him.  
  
"God?"  
  
"No, baka." The crimson-eyed boy sighed. "I must have hit your head harder than I thought. My bad. I only meant to knock you unconscious. After all, you were so afraid of the doctors, it was the only way."  
  
"Aphrodite?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You look kind of girly."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you my ho bag?"  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
"Whoever you are, you're pretty damn hot."  
  
A sigh. "I would kill you if I didn't already hit you in the head." The crimson eyes glazed with concern as they scanned over the other's forehead, a bruise forming where the bat had hit. "Maybe I shouldn't have used a bat. Sorry about that, Tala. Do you need anything? I can get you some aspirin if you need any."  
  
"That's sweet, sexy." The wolf's arms snaked around the other's waist, pulling the boy into his lap. "And you smell just as sweet."  
  
Stiffening – not down there! – Kai tried to pry the arms off him, wondering why he never knows his own strength. He either underestimates himself or overestimates himself (more underestimation mind you. The only time he overestimated himself was when he tried to pry Takao away from the fridge.). He'll get it right one of these days!  
  
"Where you going, hot stuff?" The wolf whined, tightening his hold, while licking gently against Kai's neck.  
  
"The hell away from you! Stop licking me!!!!!"  
  
From outside, Max and Takao sweat dropped listening on the last thing said. "Maybe we shouldn't go in..." The blonde said, while him and the dragon slowly moved away from the door to Kai's bedroom.  
  
"Good plan... Let's... get something to eat." Takao and Max ran off, not daring to go near the door again.  
  
"But you taste so yummy!" Tala said excitedly, as he continued his little play with his tongue, not being the only thing roaming, as his hands took a little trip of their own.  
  
"ACK! What are you doing?!!? Get your hands out of my pants!!!!! THOSE DON'T BELONG THERE!!!!" Kai yelled, now completely freaked out, and attempting again to pry out of the wolf's arms. One thing he forgot though... Tala was stronger than him.  
  
"Errr... Is everything okay in there?" Rei asked, wondering if he should have asked in the first place, as he stood outside of the door.  
  
"Ever...Everything's... ju-just... pea..chy..." Kai managed to say out, as it was becoming harder to breathe, of course, one can't blame him having a tongue roam around his neck and two hands slipping all over his body – particularly one going down his pants.  
  
"You're so cute all flushed like that..." Tala whispered seductively into the phoenix's ear, as he bit softly on the pale skin of Kai's neck, marking his claim. "And all mine..."  
  
Kai moaned out, cursing himself from becoming extremely turned on from it all, but he couldn't help it. He always thought this childhood friend was attractive. "T-Tala, maybe we should... get a doctor over... to check on you. You aren't... acting... the same..."  
  
"Uhhh..." Then Tala got a blank look on his face, as if trying to find his way in a pitch-black room with a candle, but no match or a flashlight that ran out of batteries. Think Takao trying to think of anything other than food, extremely tough. "What's your name, koibito?"  
  
Kai would have fallen off the bed, if Tala hadn't had a strong hold around his waist, as he looked incredulous at the wolf. "You-You don't know?!?!"  
  
"Uhhh..." Tala scrunched his face up in thought, and then smiled. "Nope."  
  
Kai face faulted, as he sighed. "No wonder you're so... touchy."  
  
"That's because you're so pretty." Tala said, a smile still on his face. It made Kai nervous, as one: he was never complimented like that before, and two: Tala rarely smiled and right now it was a bit freaky, though he had to admit, it was rather cute.  
  
'Gah, stop thinking like that!' The phoenix mentally slapped himself then thought back on the current problem. "So... you don't remember me?"  
  
"I hate to say it, but no." Tala brought his face closer to Kai's. "And I wonder how I could forget such a beautiful angel." The wolf's hand gently caressed against the blue triangles, his tongue darting out of his mouth to trace the lines, and slowly cross over to the lips.  
  
"So, your name, koibito?" The wolf asked seductively, playing with the white scarf around Kai's neck as he slowly unraveled it.  
  
"It's Kai, and I'm not your koibito." Kai said deeply, as he felt the cold air nip at his bare pale neck.  
  
"Oh? So we haven't gone that far? I'll have to change that." Tala grinned, which was Kai's only warning as the wolf somehow maneuvered himself and Kai, so he was straddling the phoenix's hips. "I like this view."  
  
"Well, I don't!" Kai growled out, not only because he felt uncomfortable – with the bulge forming in his pants – but because he did not like being uke.  
  
"Awwww, oh well, you'll enjoy the rest. I promise." Tala smirked, as he started working Kai's shirt off, his lips roaming over the phoenix's face and chest.  
  
"Uhh... hate to bother your... uhh... little... yeah, that, but dinner is ready," a blushing Kenny said, as he noted to himself to knock next time, always knock.  
  
Kai turned a brilliant shade of red, as Tala merely grinned. "I guess we will have to put our little 'activity' on hold." The wolf stood, extending his hand out to the other.  
  
"What?" Kai shot at him, harshly.  
  
"You don't want to hold hands?" Tala's eyes began to water, shocking Kai beyond belief, as he was soon struck with guilt.  
  
"Alright, alright. Stop the crying." The phoenix let his hand out freely, as the wolf took it happily, dragging Kai downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, the table was already set, as the Bladebreakers were seated, waiting for the other two. As Kai and Tala entered, Takao suddenly brightened to an unnatural state.  
  
"YAY! WE CAN EAT NOW!!!!!" Takao soon leapt at the food, practically sprawled over the table.  
  
"I just lost my appetite." Rei held his stomach, as he watched the dragon eat – or inhale at a speed that was inhuman – the food.  
  
"I'm hungry." The wolf smiled, getting strange looks from everyone, save for Takao who was... inhaling and Kenny who... well, you just can't see the kid's eyes!!  
  
"How can you be hungry?" Kai asked, sweat dropping as Takao started choking on a whole sandwich.  
  
"Swallow, Takao, swallow!!" Max yelled, as he started to do the Heimlich maneuver on the choking dragon.  
  
The sandwich eventually popped out of his mouth – somehow, not even gonna question how he choked on a whole sandwich in the first place – as it flew out, knocking the chief unconscious.  
  
"Oh my Ra, you killed Kenny!" Rei exclaimed, getting sweat drops from everyone. "Always wanted to say that." He smiled sheepishly, and walked away into the living room to watch South Park to ruin his already strange mind.  
  
"Errr... once again, my question. How can you be hungry?" Kai asked, watching Takao go back to... inhaling. Nice word, I like it.  
  
"I'm not hungry for any food." Tala grinned mischievously as he slowly backed the phoenix into a wall.  
  
"So... w-what are you hungry... for?" Kai stuttered, as he tried to breathe with the wolf only three inches away, and it's REALLY hard. Not that kind of hard, but... oh, never mind. Just have your perverted thoughts! Ra knows I am...  
  
"I'm hungry for some chocolate covered you, topped with some whipped cream, tied up into a very pleasing dessert..." Tala whispered, his hot breath brushing against Kai's ear.  
  
Max and Takao giggled at the now tomato Kai, who quickly snapped out of his trance and pushed past Tala. "Time for you guys to head to bed." Kai commanded, trying not to become distracted by Tala suddenly groping him.  
  
"Heh, does that mean you two are heading to bed now? To sleep right?" Takao winked, though it was more like a really strange twitch that didn't look pretty at all.  
  
The blonde sighed, and grabbed Takao by the collar, pulling him away before he embarrassed himself further (Okay, he was really saving himself... it was embarrassing for him too!)  
  
"T-Tala... can you-?"  
  
"Can I what? Take you? With pleasure..." Tala slipped one hand down Kai's pants, slowly moving it further down as he teased the sensitive area. "And I plan to give you lots."  
  
"No... I... God!"  
  
"I guess you can call me a sex god." Tala winked, as he started pulling Kai's pants completely off, while his other hand worked on getting his shirt off.  
  
Kenny was coming back, but when he opened his eyes (not like you could tell), he passed out again... or he was watching it all, though no one would ever notice. (Kenny could be a closet hentai. Why do you think he always has his laptop? Websites anyone?)  
  
Kai moaned into the caresses, letting out purrs every once in a while. Tala smirked with satisfaction at the reactions he was getting from the phoenix, nipping at his ear lobe, and teasing Kai's lovely little cock (OH NO! BAD WORD!) with his hands.  
  
After half an hour, Rei walked in and regretting ever leaving his safe haven by the television, as Tala was currently pounding into Kai. He immediately blushed and walked out with an image that would be scarred into his mind (Not in a bad way, though) to go question his sexual preferences and maybe take a cold shower. A VERY cold shower.  
  
After an hour, Takao walked downstairs to the kitchen for a snack, but turned back, losing his appetite for food, but now completely aroused.  
  
Another hour passed, as a blushing Max with sheets in his arms to put in the wash, as he looked down at the two entangled naked bodies fucking each other senselessly. He stared for a second and then rushed back upstairs with a bulge in his pants.  
  
After half an hour, Kenny woke again with a lovely view of Kai and Tala's naked bodies still going at it, as he rushed out of the room and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower.  
  
Finally, after two hours, a naked Tala grinned sleepily, as he walked upstairs with a sleeping phoenix in his arms and headed to the bedroom to actually sleep.  
  
Needless to say, some got laid, some didn't. All got hard. And all apparently are either bisexual or plain homosexual. And somewhere along those lines, they all figured out Tala had amnesia, yet no one really thought about it, 'specially Kai who had no time to think at all.

To Be Continued...

Aku: ;;; Yeah...  
  
Kai: Review or die.  
  
Aku: o.o  
  
Kai: I mean, Review... please.  
  
Aku: That's better.  
  
Kai: Or die.  
  
Aku: -.-;;; I give up... 


	3. Chapter Two: Takao The Hero

Title: Drive Me Insane  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Aku: Waaaaah! Thanks for reviewing!!!! eats reviews  
  
Everyone: o.o  
  
Aku: Yummy reviews... walks off to write  
  
Kai: WHY AM I UKE?!?!  
  
Tala: Because you make a better uke and you know you'd never be on top, koibito!  
  
Kai: -.-;;;  
  
Rei: Am I bi? Am I gay??? When do I get some action????  
  
Kai: Stop whining, kitten. Read. Now.  
  
Tala: Don't you love it when he's commanding?! .sparkly eyes  
  
Rei: -.-

%%%  
  
Chapter Two: Takao The Hero

%%%

The clicking of the heels echoed through the hall... getting closer... and closer...  
  
"OH NO!!!" The woman screamed at the top of her lungs, only to be cut off by her next role, the victim of a crime.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Max hid under the blanket, his fear getting the better of him.  
  
The lights suddenly turned on, scanning over the occupants of the living room. "What are you guys doing up so late?" The phoenix glared, on one of his usual trips to the bathroom.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers plus Tala were sitting on the couches, the small flashing of the screen revealing a movie.  
  
"It's a horror movie!!" Takao mumbled, the only way one can really speak with a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
A small shivering bundle, peered his blonde head out, as he gripped onto Kai's leg. "Thank god you're here!!!! IT WAS SO SCARY!!!" The poor little blondie clung to the phoenix's leg, as Tala was glaring daggers at him.  
  
"MINE!!" Tala yelled, as he leapt, tackling Kai to the ground, landing so gracefully – sarcasm – on the floor, sitting on top of a dazed Kai.  
  
Max whimpered and started crying, which cued the dragon, who quickly wrapped his arms around the little blonde.  
  
The clicking of the heels echoed through the hall... getting closer... and closer...  
  
"Déjà vu." Rei said, not even paying attention to Max, who was now whimpering loudly, while Takao stood in front of him, empty bowl of popcorn on his head and a remote control as a makeshift sword.  
  
"It's.. it's.."  
  
"High heels?" The small brunette asked, his laptop cuddled nicely on his lap.  
  
"THE CROSS DRESSER!!!!" Max yelled, curling into a little ball.  
  
"Cross dresser?" Kai looked at the blonde strangely, wondering if more than just Tala was hit on the head.  
  
"Like the movie! Attack of the Cross dressers!" Takao defended his little fetal positioned princess, looking completely ridiculous as he got into a fighting position, the remote still in hand and bowl still on head.  
  
Then the door slammed open, and pink gum stood at the door, drenched from the pouring rain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WORSE THAN CROSSDRESSERS!!! IT'S MARIAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Takao chucked his remote control, which hit Mariah dead on the forehead, knocking her unconscious, and he rammed the door shut. "There we go."  
  
Then silence reigned, as everyone just stared at one another, well, Tala was mentally stripping a certain phoenix and Max was still in a fetal position. Oh, and Kenny went back to typing something pretty random on his laptop. So really... only Rei and Kai were staring at a certain dragon who was currently trying to lick the butter remains off the bowl.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with cross dressing?" Tala randomly asked, everyone face faulting.  
  
"A lot of things..."  
  
"But I think you'd look pretty hot in one of those French maid's costumes, or maybe a school girl's uniform..." Tala faded out, daydreaming about Kai in various costumes.  
  
"Baka!!!" A huge mallet swung out, smacking Tala in the head that was held by an angry and blushing Kai.  
  
"Itaii!!!!!!!" Tala whined, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Kai-chan hates me!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sweatdropping and sighing, Kai wrapped his arms around the chibi sniffling Tala. "No, I don't hate you."  
  
"Then Kai-chan loves Tala?" The redhead asked with bright blue eyes as his hands clung onto the phoenix's shirt.  
  
"...hai." Kai looked away, embarrassed that he just said that, until Tala pounced on him, giving him kisses all over.  
  
"Tala love Kai-chan toooooooo!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei died of the absolute kawaiiness, as Max forgot about the Attack of the Cross Dresser and bounced happily at the sight. Takao was still licking the bowl and Kenny was asleep, who knows how.  
  
Tala nuzzled his chibi face in Kai's neck, licking gently at the skin, as the phoenix tried to stay focused. He stood up, chibi wolf in his arms. "We're going to sleep. I suggest you guys too."  
  
Kai walked up the steps, but stopped mid-way and turned to look at the others. "Unless you want to be attacked by a cross dresser." He smirked and continued walking up the steps to his bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile, in the living room, blue eyes were widened completely in fear, as the poor blonde clung to the closest thing to him, a certain neko-jin. "Waaaahh!!! Don't let them get me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed out in fear of any cross dressers.  
  
"SAVE ME TOO!!!!" Bowl forgotten, Takao turned chibi like Max and clung to Rei.  
  
Rei sweatdropped, plotting revenge on Kai, as he tried to walk with a little scared blonde attached to his leg and a dragon clinging to his back. The chief had somehow turned chibi and ended up on the tiger's head, sleeping with a laptop snug under his arm.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei yelled out, half in whining and half in anger.  
  
"What was that?" A cute high-pitched voice asked, only to be pulled closer into the warmth.  
  
"Nothing. Rei's just not used to baby-sitting." Kai smirked, and sleepily shut his eyes, as a little Tala snuggled deeper into his chest.

%%%  
  
To Be Continued...

%%%

Aku: I have a strange mind...  
  
Rei: Review, so I can get away from the chibis -.-;;;


	4. Chapter Three: Arroused By Breakfast and...

Title: Drive Me Insane

Author: NT aka Aku-chan

Aku: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! (Bounces around) I never thought I get so many

Kai: Aku no own.

Aku: Good Kai.

Kai: (growls)

Aku: TALA!!

Tala: (pounces on Kai) KAI!!!

Kai: -.-

Aku: Hehe, sorry for the delay!! I blame my missing floppy...

Rei: Here we go again -.-

Aku: MY POOR MISSING FLOPPY!!! WHERE ART THOU?!??!! (streams of tears)

Rei: -.- fic (points) read.

XXXXX

Chapter Three: Aroused By Breakfast and Nurses

XXXXX

10:00 AM.

Morning decided to arrive, groping the little phoenix- wait... groping? Kai moaned, his mind slowly wondering whether he was dreaming or not. Scarlet eyes slowly opened, sleep-glazed and wanting to hide back under the covers and sleep.

That's when he started to question some things. 'Why did it get so... hot? Where's my blanket? And what the hell is touching me?!?!'

Blood-kissed eyes sprang open, searching around for the source, as he looked to see his blanket slipping off the side of his bed. 'One question down.'

Then trailing over to his stomach, he almost had a heart attack at the sight. A certain redhead was currently licking his chest while his hands were rubbing against what can easily be seen through the silky boxers a lovely erect member.

"Gah!!" Kai tried to jump away, but Tala's had pinned down the lower half of his body. "Tala!!" Kai cried out, trying to get the wolf's attention, which was successful.

Crystal lust-glazed eyes glanced upward to meet the other's, a smirk playing out on his lips. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?"

"I'm not a lollipop you know!!"

"But you have such a yummy flavor," Tala grinned, "And I haven't even begun to suck, my little lollipop."

Kai sweatdropped, wondering how he got into this mess. 'Oh yeah, that's right. I hit Tala on the head with a baseball bat and gave him amnesia. So now I might as well have a 'I'm easy' sign on me...'

The phoenix sighed, cursing his luck only to lose all coherent thoughts when the wolf finally founded his 'treasure'.

"There's the lollipop!" Tala exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with lust, as he licked his dry lips.

"Gah! Stop!! BAD TALA! BAD!!" Kai tried to scramble away, finding Tala suddenly straddling his hips, his hands roaming over his body. "Down boy! Down!!! Don't!! Stop!!"

"Don't stop? As you wish love." Then the wolf attacked the phoenix's neck, finding his weak point, as Kai moaned from the contact, the gentle tongue probing at the sensitive skin.

"KAI!!!!" An angry shout called, slamming the door open and then... all time stopped – or else the mind is too dirty to make any actual movement.

"H-hey R-rei..." Kai managed to say, as he finally pushed the wolf completely off of him, and pulled his boxers back up, hiding his head from revealing the blush.

Rei stood frozen and slowly turned around. "I'll just..." And he walked out.

Then it went silent, as Rei left and Kai sort of just... sat there. Then his eyes met the ones of a blinking wolf, and they just sort of... stared. Now would be the slow motion of five seconds later, as Tala pounced on Kai, only to land on a pillow, as Kai was already to the door.

"Awwww, my breakfast got away." Tala pouted, then walked after his love.

Downstairs, a certain neko-jin was wearing an apron while cooking up breakfast for his team, trying to get the images of his captain and the wolf together out of his mind because getting aroused right now was not a good thing.

'Wait, aroused?!?! I AM NOT AROUSED!!! NO FUCKING WAY!!!' Rei screamed in his head, all the while trying to cook pancakes. He had set the table, pancakes, fruits – which he blushed as when he put the bananas down – cereal, bacon, and eggs and bacon – which almost led to a nosebleed at how he had set them down.

'Breakfast should not arouse me either!!!!' Rei groaned, as he untied the apron and ran to the bathroom for a quick – and cold – shower. Max and Takao had managed to get downstairs, after being sleep-deprived due to nightmares of evil crossdressers and pink gum. But once Takao had spotted the breakfast, his adrenaline kicked in and he attacked the kitchen table. Poor kitchen table...

Max took a different route and went straight to the cupboards and spotted a big bag of marshmallows. You can guess where he went with that... nothing perverted!!! Kai walked in the kitchen next, stopped as he saw the two, and headed out to the living room, mumbling something about insane teammates and horny wolves. The chief entered next, and ran out screaming about not wanting to get his laptop dirty, but we all know his laptop is already dirty in another way. (Aku: He could seriously be a closet perv... ) Tala doesn't even make it into the kitchen, as he spotted his little sex toy sitting on the living room couch deliciously. A pounce and a yelp later, the front door slams open with a scream of 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!' and one of 'MY BREAKFAST WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!! HEHEHE!!'. Yes, Tala did giggle, he has amnesia, don't blame him. (Aku: or me!)

Then Rei finally stepped out of the shower, his hormones calmed, as he stepped into the kitchen, only to want to be back in the cold shower. Takao was munching on a banana, covered in maple syrup, wearing only boxers, while Max was sitting on the counter, wearing only a giant t-shirt that read 'Blondes Don't Need Brains if They Got This Body', and covered in sticky white stuff... –ahem– the marshmallows that is.

"I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay." Rei chanted, as a little bunny with "Denial" painted on it followed the neko-jin.

"Wonder what was with him." Takao asked, as he finished eating his banana.

"Don't know. That was really cute bunny though." Max commented, as he licked off the marshmallow stuck on his hands. Sucking on a finger, he slowly pulled the digit in and out of his mouth, sucking harder as it still remained sticky. Satisfied, the blonde continued with the rest of his fingers, using the same process on them as the first.

Licking his lips, Takao watched with more interest than beyblading could ever bring, as the oblivious blonde boy was arousing him to no end. With a throb coming from below, the bluenette leapt at his teammate, successfully pinning the blond to the floor.

"ACK! What are you doing, Takao?!" Max yelped, blushing as he felt something hard rub against him.

"I just want to help clean you up." He whispered seductively, his mouth attacking the blonde's neck, licking at the sticky sweetness. The blonde moaned, then yelped when he felt the mouth head lower.

"But I'm not sticky down there!!" Max blushed, moaning loudly as he felt himself being swallowed into the dragon's hot cavern.

Grinning, Takao licked the side and tip of the blonde. "You will be." And they had a nice breakfast.

Meanwhile, a certain wolf was trying to hunt for his own breakfast. "Kai, I'm getting hungry! Make this easier for me, and come to me." Tala grinned at his own little pun, licking his lips at the images that ran through his mind.

'Here's my chance!' Kai sneaked passed the daydreaming, horny wolf, into the house, as he locked the door behind him. Hearing moaning coming from the kitchen, the phoenix made sure not to head there. Instead, he went up the stairs, only hearing a certain neko-jin muttering 'I'm not gay' over and over again.

Opening the door, Kai raised an eyebrow at the tiger huddled in the corner. "Rei?"

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Finally noticing the now partially deaf Kai, Rei smiled sheepishly. "Oh... sorry 'bout that Kai."

"It's okay." Kai sighed, as he sat on the tiger's bed, as Rei bit his lower lip, wanting nothing more than to jump his captain who was missing his shirt somehow.

"Uhh, Kai... where's your shirt?"

"Huh? Oh, I lost it when I was running away from Tala."

When Rei rose an eyebrow, Kai sighed and shook his head, muttering a 'don't ask'. "O-kay... would you like some new clothes? Your pants are a bit..." Rei pointed down at the blue baggy pants that hung in shreds on the phoenix's body, letting anyone know that Kai wore silky black boxers.

"That's a good idea." Kai sat up, peeling off the remains of his pants, throwing away the pieces in the trash, not caring since he had about 10 more pairs of the same pants. So now Kai stood in Rei's bedroom, dressed in only black boxers and a white scarf, face paint smeared a bit and hair mussed in a way where his entire appearance looked like he had just been fucked. Hard.

To the point where Rei was really turned on.

"Rei, got any extra clothes I could borrow? I would go to my room, but for some reason, I expect Tala to get back in the house somehow and jump me, so that makes me have to stay in your room, almost naked, and in a situation where we could easily have sex, which should not at all seemed planned by a yaoi fangirl."

Sweatdropping, the tiger nodded as he went into his closet for something suitable for Kai, while also hiding his hard-on. Scanning through his clothes, his eyes rested on something pink. Pink?? Why was there something pink in his closet??? (Aku: Don't worry, it's not the pink gum aka Mariah)

Reaching for the material, he pulled out a pink Halloween costume. A pink nurse outfit. A pink fluffy nurse outfit. Rei shuddered at the memories of when he was blackmailed by Lei into wearing it for Halloween one year. Why had he kept it? Let's just say... Lei made it worth it.

About to push it back in, his lips turned upward into a grin. Maybe, just maybe...

"Kai." Turning to his name, Kai was about to ask 'what?' when he saw what Rei held in his arms. It was pink. It was fluffy. It was meant for a GIRL.

"Hell no." Kai ground out, as he backed up into a corner, as the tiger moved closer, smirk on his lips and pink dress in his hand.

Leaning against his captain, Rei whispered in a low growl into his ear, "Wear it or I'll tell everyone what happened between you and Michael after the World Championship."

"You wouldn't." Kai challenged the tiger, afraid of the answer.

"I would." Rei grinned, holding the dress closer to his captain.

"Shit." Kai clenched his hands into fists, as he remembered the time when he and Michael had gotten drunk and someone ended up in his hotel room, in the hot tub. Rei had gone back to his room, the one he shared with Kai, and ended up walking in on the two.

"So? What's it gonna be, Kai?"

Ten minutes later, Kai was in the bathroom, as Rei stood impatiently on the other side of the door.

"Are you done in there, Kai?"

"I hate you."

"It can't be that bad."

"I hate you."

"I bet you look good in it."

"I hate you."

Rei rolled his eyes, while holding a digital camera in his hand. "Just come out of there."

The door slowly opened, as a pouting, blushing Kai walked out, dressed in a pink, fluffy, short nurse dress with a matching pink hat that had a red plus sign on it. Two white gloves adored his hands, as his cheeks were bare of the usual blue triangles. Rei had even made Kai wear the white shoes, and a hint of pink lip-gloss on his lips. Snapping a quick picture, Rei smiled at his captain at how cute he looked.

"Kawaiii!!" He couldn't help himself. The way Kai was dressed and how he pouted and sulked just made him look absolutely... delicious.

Kai glared at the other, but with his lips in a pout, it didn't seem very intimidating. In fact, it only made him seem more appetizing...

"Uhh, Rei, what are you doing?" Very appetizing...

"Rei?" Now there was panic in his voice, as his teammate was soon stalking towards him like an actual tiger to its prey, which set off alarms in Kai's mind. "Rei...?"

"Very delicious you must be..." Rei growled out in a deep voice, his sun-kissed eyes hazed with lust. Pouncing on the phoenix – earning a yelp, Rei licked the pale neck, letting out another growl. "And I really want a taste of you."

"R-Rei..." Kai stuttered, not used to all the contact he's been receiving lately. First Tala, now Rei. What the hell did he do to piss of the gods so much???

"You'll be screaming that name soon." Rei whispered, as he began biting at the phoenix's next, who yelped and moaned in response, his body responding in a good way from the tiger's fangs. The tan hands slowly moved beneath the dress, rubbing against the now erect member, eliciting a louder moan from the phoenix. He claimed the pink lips, as tongues soon clashed lustfully, each trying to dominate the other. Kai won the tongue battle, but Rei let it slide by. After all, he would win the war of dominance.

A door broke from their hinges, as pounding was heard heading up the steps. Two sets of eyes stared at the door, one set sun-kissed and the other bloodstained, as the door that separated Rei's bedroom and the hallway slammed off their hinges and flew out the window somehow. A furious wolf stood glaring at the tiger, his eyes hungry for his blood at the moment.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Koi." Tala growled out, as Rei got in his own battle stance.

"Come and get him then." Tala and Rei were about to attack one another, when whimpers and moans were heard from the bed. The two let their glare on each other break, as they both turned to look at the bed.

All time stopped, the broken doors forgotten, and the blood lust also disappearing from their minds. The only thing moving seemed to be the blood heading south, and the pale hand. There on the bed, wearing the pink nurse outfit was the phoenix, who was currently stroking himself, moaning as he touched his own body. He was aroused from the previous activities and no fight was about to distract him from his own need. If they weren't going to please him, he'd please himself.

His hand moved faster, as his breathing became labor, his heart racing. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to stop the screams, but quickly, he lost all coherent thoughts and all control over himself, as he let himself go, the white fluid spreading all over the sheets.

The two spectators were left with nosebleeds and their own problems down south. Now the only question left was...

Who was getting the phoenix? Or could they share?

And the grandfather clock went off downstairs.

11:00 AM.

XXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXX

Aku: Should I make this a TalaReiKai? Or leave it at TalaKai and pair Rei with someone else? Any opinions? If not, this is gonna be a TalaReiKai 'cause I seriously can't help myself!

Kai: ...you're sadistic...

Aku: You know you liked it.

Kai: ...

Aku: AHA! YOU DID!!

Kai: I DID NOT SAY THAT!!

Aku: You didn't say you didn't...

Kai: ...

Aku: Hehehe

Max: Review please!!

Takao: (pounces on Max) I'm not done with you!!

Aku: (sweatdrops) Sorry for any mistakes, btw. I didn't feel like checking it over hehe


End file.
